Zexal- Hope's Dueling Academy
by danganronpatdri
Summary: we all know the duelists in zexal are yeah but theyre in their school! LOCKED down and hunger games kind of? but with court cases? this will be interesting
1. Chapter 1

Yuma woke up really confused and shit in one of his classrooms.

Yuma:..Whoa...that was some wicked party.

Yuma felt down for his necklace, but it was gone, and the shiny gay alien was gone too. "Astral?"

Yuma turned, the room was filled with his classmates and other duelists or some shit that he knew.

Yuma read the chalkboard. "Welcome...To...Hope's Dueling Academy with a dash of Homicide and Pheonix Wright."

Tori who was slumped over a chair woke up, puking all over the floor.

Tori: whoa...i feel like I got herpes last night.

Yuma :Tori?! What's goin on?! Theres plates over the windows here."

The others started waking up.

Caswell: Oh golly! Waking up in school! A dream come true!" Caswell then splooged in his pants as he raised his arms in joy.

Nistro grunted in angstyness. " Wheres that DAMN fourth chaos emerald?"

The arclights chatted in their corner, bickering about the others.

Vetrix: Look at those crusty ass school kids.

Trey: Ya they probably do gay things together cause there so gay! So gay not even like a little gay LIKE A LOT OF GAY wow so gay...yumas kind of hot."

Nelson was trying to get on his cell phone. "Why can't I get a hold of my mother?! I HAVE AN OEDIPUS COMPLEX THAT NEEDS TO BE INDULGED RIGHT AWAY."

Yuma smiled as he pulled out a number card. "DON'T WORRY NELSON! I HAVE YOUR MOM RIGHT HERE! SUMMON NUMB-" Before he could summon Nelson's mom, Caswell stood up on the desk in the front of the room.

Caswell :QUIET!

Everyone turned to him.

Caswell: Yes HELLO I'm Caswell, Class Rep, Homecoming Queen, AND PART TIME MODEL.

Shark chuckled. "Is that fucking jizz on your pants?

Caswell blushed and piss all over the desk ." AAAAAAHHHH!"

Kite: So, why are we here anyways?

Kari: mystery?

Kite looked Kari in the eyes. "know whats not a mystery? my wiener stick in your hot pocket, whats up?"

Brianna's used her big lesbian strap on to fling Kite across the room, which caused him to knock over Rio.

Brianna :"DONT U HIT ON MY WOMAN!" Brianna's and Kari's tongues intertwined and wiggled into eachothers mouths as they moaned.

Bronk got hard. "wow thats hot."

Anna: That's LITERALLY your sister u dirty incest!"

Rio groaned on the floor." ...Ow..."

Hart: Borther u OK?

Kite laid on the ground, recovering from the strap on. "Damnit...her strap on...was bigger than me..."

Shark came running across the room, mad. "U HURT MY LILSISTER U GONNA PAY NIGGA!"

Just before Shark punched Kite, A stuffed bear appeared in front of him, Pushing Shark back into the croud of Duelists.

Shark: DID FUCKING POOH BEAR JUST TRY TO HINDER THIS SWAG YO FUCK NAH.

Monobear: HOWDY EVERYONE!

Yuma: what the fuck is going on

Tori stood next to Yuma and held on to his arm tightly. "Yuma..."

Yuma: what?

Tori: "Friendship" cum from the dicks of yesterday leaked out of her vagina and onto the floor.

Monobear stood on the desk with a big smile. "Welcome to Hope's Dueling Academy! You'll be living the rest of your life in this school you fucking crazy haired freaks!"

Kathy gasped. "BUT MY CATS AT HOME..."

Monobear chuckled. "Yes! You can not sexually abuse your cats anymore Kathy, I know, Bummer right? So yeah basically you guys are in this school right but you can leave if you kill somebody."

Shark pulled out his gun. "YO ILL KILL A NIG RIGHT NOW WHATS UP WHO WANTS TO GO BITCHES?!"

Monobear: But, you have to get away with it at a school trial!

Shark: oh dam this shit for smart niggas then.

Quattro stood out from the Arclights. "FUCK THIS MAN! LET US OUT NOW!"

Quinton looked up from his phone. "O...yeah no this isnt fair!"

Trey: whats on ur phone bro?

Quinton smirked as he lifted up the phone. "I got dick pics from Yuma's Dad from astral world and It makes me miss him even more."

Vetris stepped forward. "WE WILL NOT PARTICPATE! ME AND MY SONS WILL NOT BE KEPT CAPTIVE!"

Monobear chuckled. "ohhh boy."

Yuma: wait hes a dad? but hes also a shota? WOWEE WOW ZOO-BOP!

Trey: YAH! HELL NO WE WONT GAY!...I mean..GO! I'M NOT GAY. DEFINITELY NOT HOMOSEXUAL...no gay feelings.

Quattro ran towards the stuffed bear in anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL YO- Monobear quickly pulled out a machine gun, Killing all the arclights. "Fucking shotas."

Everyone was in shock from the display of blood in front of them.

Monobear: So! the rules are simple everyone!

You pathetic duelists will live here the rest of your life!

The only way to get out is to kill another duelist!

Following a murder, is a school trial, where all evidence will be presented and you will decide who is the culprit!

If the culprit gets away with it, they can leave the school!

The they don't they will be executed!"

Anna: What happens to us if the culprit does leave the school grounds?

Monobear: THEN everyone else is executed!

Yuma: hmmm this sounds like something miranda cosgrove would do.

*ZEXAL THEMESONG PLAYS*


	2. Chapter 2: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL

Monobear gave everyone a ID card with their SHSL'S.

Monobear: "Let me introdUCE ur SHSL friend pals!"

Yuma: ShSL?

Monobear: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.

Anna: Hey! Don't call him swine!

Caswell: Hmm Super High School Level Class Rep eh?

Dextra: Super High School Level Butterfly Keeper?

Nistro: SHSL SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Hmph!

Shark: Fuccckk nigga SHSL weed smoker man.

Kite: Super High School level rival here!

Nelson: Super high school level Actor! I knew my talents would be recognized!

Bronk: Hey WAIT SHSL GAYTARD? What?!

Kathy: SHSL Cat lady? TOO BAD I DONT HAVE MY FUCKING CATS BECAUSE YOU LOCKED US IN THE SCHOOL!

Tori's eyes sparkled with delight. "SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BEST FRIEND!"

Anna: Super high school level Explosives expert! Yahoo!

Kari : SHSL Sister? DAMN RIGHT IM A SISTER IM THE BEST SISTER I WILL FUCK EVERYONE YEAH!

Brianna: Super High school level Lesbian!

Brianna and Kari make out again.

Kari: OH IM SO GOING TO TAKE THAT STRAP ON LATER! GOOD AND HARD IN MY VAGINA HOLE! FUCK YEAH! FUCCCCKK YEAAAAHHH...FUCCKK YESSS..."

Flip: SHSL cunt? What?

Rio: Shsl terrorist? REALLY? THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

Monobear giggled. "Well now that youve all introduced your SHSL, you are all free to roam the school! Food will be stocked in the cafeteria everyday, and you have set up dormitories! Along with a bathing center! Hehe! Don't wait too long to start killing eachother you scene haired fucks!"

000000000000000

The bear disappeared and Yuma turned to Tori to see what she thought.

Tori: This must be a bad dream? Killing? I mean some of these people are our friends! The other fuckers I dont really care about but OUR FRIENDSHIPS!

Yuma walked away from her because she was kind of annoying and turned to Nistro.

Yuma: Hey Nistro! What's on your noggin?

Nistro was silent for a moment and then screamed. "MARIA!"

Yuma turned away from him. He didn't really have any information to share.

Shark: Yumaaaa! My man! This must be a joke right nigga? we must be rly back in my crib and just on some good shit man, trippin, right?"

Yuma: yo..maybe you're right...

Caswell spoke up. "I highly doubt thats the case! I would never smoke the POT! GO TO JAIL DO NOT COLLECT 100 ODOALLLRS!

Shark: yeah dates right caswell is a real pussy.

Caswell :Such LaNGUAGE! AIAIAIAAIAIA!"

Dextra swiftly fisted Caswell. "Shut up NERD!" Dextra, with her fist in his ass, swung him in the air, catapulting across the room and off her fist, butterflies flew out of his asshole.

Caswell :AIAHAIAIAIAIA YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!

Kite started walking towards the door, with Hart close behind him.

Kite: Enough fooling around. I'm going to see how much the school has changed. We should all look for a way out of here instead of talking about HOW we got here.

Kathy moaned slightly. "Oooh...A man who takes charge! Let's follow Kite's orders!

Anna crossed her arms, people funneled out of the room, leaving just her, Yuma, Tori, Shark, and Rio.

Yuma:...Dont waste our times finding a way out.. I'm worried about this whole killing thing to escape.

Shark: Yo my nigga dont fret! None of these white ass bitches have da guts to take a life! Only a real thug can!

Rio glared. "You're not even black."

Shark: AND YOU AINT EVEN A TALIBAN BUT U STILL TERRORIST SISTER"

Tori: guys plz friendship

Rio: Yuma. whats your SHSL?

Yuma pulled out his card. "Oh right yeah! Awesome cool! OH YEAH! SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PROTAGONIST! WHAT UP FEELING THE FLOW!"

Anna smiled. "Yay! I knew you could do it!" Anna hugged Yuma, her giant cock rubbed against his inner thigh. Yuma had a grave look on his face and glanced down at the bulge touching his thigh.

Yuma: thats a penis

Tori pulled Yuma away. "Wow dick girl! get off my friend!"

Anna: Cis scum!

Tori: u kno i mite just kill u bitch.

Yuma: GUYS! As the protagonist! I'm going to suggest we all make rules to help keep everyone together! We wont let that damn bear get us to turn on eachother!"


	3. Chapter 3: rules no

All of the students gathered in the cafeteria, as called by Yuma.

Yuma stood on the table. "Guys, I gathered you all here because I thought we could use some rules!"

Caswell screamed in anger. "AAIAIAIAIAIA!" Caswell ran and shoved Yuma off the table. "I make the rules here! As Super High School Level Class rep, I would like to bring attention a set of rules that will help everyone here be civil, classy, and stay alive!"

Shark: "fuck you nerd why we need rules?"

Caswell:" HOOLIGAN!...do you WANT to die?"

Shark:" chill the fuck out smoke a blunt roll mad weed get mad women."

Kite huffed and started to walk away with hart.

Caswell:" um excuse you? ARE YOU LEAVING THE RULE MAKING MEETING?!"

Kite:" bitch i might be."

Anna stood in front of Kite and Hart. "YOU TWO STAY RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO WHAT THE CLASS REP HAS TO SAY!"

Hart started to pee on the floor.

This went on for several minutes.

Everyone stared at the child peeing all over the floor.

Kite:" HART?! LITTLE BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Hart: " I'M POSSESSED BY THE DEVIL!" Hart ran out of the room, crying, with Kite close behind.

Kite: "I'M A CATHOLIC PRIEST!"

Caswell: okay so i guess we're having the meeting without them..would anyone like to say a rule?

Rio raised her hand. "No leaving dorms after 10pm! That way no one can get killed at night time!"

Caswell: "ooh yes good!"

Dextra raised her hand. " May I just say...someone is going to end up killing someone eventually...i mean I wont kill anyone thats not my thing. I just like fisting people really and also my butterflies."

Caswell: "THERE WILL BE...NO...FISTING! NEW RULE IF YOURE CAUGHT FISTING YOURE AN ABOMINATION AND NO GOD DID NOT INTEND OUR ASSHOLES OR VAGINAS TO BE FISTED PRAISE BE AMEN"

Dextra:" NO FISTING?!"

Yuma raised his hand. " we should have a meeting here every morning to make sure everyone is okay, and discuss a way out of here!"

Tori: "OH NEW RULE: FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS!"

Caswell: "oh-ho-ho yes friendship bracelets i like your style."

Kathy:" meow this is stupid meow i have to go fart in my litterbox bye." Kathy walked out of the cafeteria.

Suddenly all of their ID cards lit up with a message from Monobear.

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.

2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.

3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.

4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.

5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.

6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.

7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

Flip: "I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! WHOS DOING THIS TO US?!"

Kari grabbed Flip's hat and started to stomp on it repeatedly. "I DONT KNOW FLIP BUT IF YOURE GONNA ACT LIKE A BITCH YOURE GOING TO DIE LIKE A BITCH FUCK YEAH BITCH FUCK YEAH FUCCCKKK YESSSS...FUCCCCKKK...YESSS."

Dextra stood up and walked towards the door. " well its 9pm we should get to our room."

Nistro walked out behind her. "hmph."

Kari and Brianna walked out together as well.

Kari: "Cyaaa laterrr alligators!"

Brianna:" We're lesbians btw if you didnt know totes lesbo bye."

Yuma gulped. "Okay everyone...Good luck tonight...lock your doors."

Anna grabbed onto Yuma's arm. "..yuma...YUMA...yuma yUMA...yuma..."

Yuma turned away from her to talk to Shark. "So Shark, do you think anyone will actually kill someone?"

Shark: "my bet is on dat nigga kite i dont trust that guy."

Rio: "Yeah!"

Tori: "please guy friendship were gonna make bracelets tomorrow."

Anna: "WHY DONT YOU go get herpes again you fake twat!"

Tori cried and ran out of the cafeteria. "*SOBBING* BUTTHOLES *SOBBING*"

Flip looked nervous as he left the room. "...okay guys...I'm gonna go..."

Bronk: Ya! me too!

Anna scoffed. "yeah whatever no one likes you guys go jerk eachother off."

Yuma: "I guess we should go to bed as well!"

Anna: "yeah...my bed." Anna's penis stuck out from under her skirt, Yuma looked down at it, amazed at the girth. "wow"

Shark:"see yall niggas in the morning."

Rio smiled. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4: blood and literal shit

That night, around 11pm, Dextra was walking through the halls of the dorm area. "I gotta pee."

she said it out loud. but we dont really understand why?

after going to the bathroom she walked back to the dorm area.

Dextra walked by Nistro's open doorway. WHY IS IT OPEN?

Nistro laid naked on his bed with his butt in the air.

A bead of sweat ran down Dextra's forehead. "must...not...fist..."

From behind her, Bronk spoke up. "What are you doing out here?!"

Dextra: "What are you doing out here?!"

Bronk:" I-"

Just as he was about to speak, people came out of their rooms, startled by the noise.

Kite: "What in the world is going on?! THERE IS A SICK CHILD AROUND AND YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING LOUD!"

From Kite and Hart's room, you could hear demonic groaning and then black sludge shot from the doorway, covering the hall and everyone in the bile.

Brianna screeched and tried to fix her hair spike. "FUCK fuCK! "

Rio ran down the hall towards them. "What's going on?" Shark peeked his head out of his doorway.

Shark:" what nigga is gonna get shark dick in they ass?"

Hart (from room) : HAIL SATAN!

Yuma, Tori, and Anna approached cautiously.

Yuma: there i was in my room...having sexual fantasies about number cards and then fucking noise from everywhere.

Bronk grabbed Yuma and hugged him, feeling up his butt and stuff.

Bronk: dont worry best bud its all okay they cant hurt u now."

Yuma: GET OFF OF ME YOU UGLY NASTY TRASH

Kari screeched from the main lobby.

Brianna started running. "DONT WORRY SUGA MOMMA, DADDYS COMING!"

As everyone ran down the hall towards Kari, Dextra used the oppurtunity to slip into Nistro's room.

000000000000000000

Dextra's shadow covered Nistro on the bed.

Dextra: mm a big juicy butt for my fist to DESTROY.

Nistro was talking in his sleep. "*SNORE* 7 CHAOS EMEROOWDS... CHAOS CONTROL... mmm shadow ultimate...LIFEFORM...ark*SNORE*"

Dextra snapped the glove on to her hand. "FUCK YES! THIS IS IT!"

0000000000000000000

In the lobby, they all stood around Flip's dead body, his blood was spilled out onto the floor, with his throat slit.

Everyone stood in shock as their ID cards lit up with a message from Monobear.

Monobear's MEssage: A body has been discovered! You have a short amount of time to investigate the murder, and then our first school trial will start!

Bronk fell to the ground. "BUD! BUDDY! BUD FRIEND! "

Yuma: " Shut up Bronk you probably killed him."

Bronk: "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

Yuma: because he never let you touch him in his penis!

Bronks asshole released all hell as Bronk's face grew red in anger. the gas filled the lobby as his pants filled with shit, everyone covered their noses in terror as his jeans exploded off of his body and shit released onto the floor, covering Flip's body.

Before anyone could say anything, Caswell came into the lobby screaming at the top of his lungs.

Caswell :" AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIII IIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIII IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIA"

yUMA: u ok?

Caswell: WHAT DID I SAY?!

Anna: ummmmmm? i believe you said, "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAII IIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIIIII IIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAIIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIA"

Caswell :NO NOT THAT. DONT SASS. SASS IS ILLEGAL.

Caswell's asscheeks inflated with his frustation over the rule breaking and filled most of the room, pushing everyone in to the corner of the room, along with flips blood and shit covered body.

Brianna and Kari used this close oppurtunity to make out.

Caswell bit his botom lip. "IS THAT PDA I SEE?!"

They countinued.

Caswell let out a long sigh. "Okay...whatever...okay...here...YOU GUYS BROKE THE RULE.. AND WENT OUT AFTER 10! HOW DARE YOU GUYS. ITS THE FIRST NIGHT! NOW WELL HAVE TO GO TO THE DORM ROOM CAMERAS...AND SEE WHO THE FUCK IT WAS."

Bronk: uh...u just cursed.

Caswell :FUCK!

00000000000000000000

INVESTIGATION~START

00000000000000000000


End file.
